creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Micha
Micha '''is an female Mesoamerican character in Bellum Bestiae series. Bios Bellum Bestiae Micha is a princess of the Inca Empire and one of many offspring that the current Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, has sired over his 34-year reign. Upon hearing of her younger brother, as well as successor to the throne, Huáscar's mysterious disappearance, Micha trains hard in the art of weapon fighting in order to find the young prince and bring him safely home to her palace. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Spinning Macanas: Micha does two spins with both clubs in front of her, one with her right, and one with her left, damaging the opponent. Meter Burn adds three additional dual macana spins. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Macana Fury: Micha spins 270° counter-clockwise, striking her opponent as she does so. If it connects, she will repeatedly strike the opponent in different directions with her clubs, alternating between left and right each strike. On Meter Burn, she finishes by launching the foe up into the air for a free hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Incan Axe: Micha does a full 360° clockwise flip and, halfway through, kicks downwards with her left or right leg as she descends, damaging the opponent if it connects. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, she flip-downward-kicks the foe again, but this time at normal jump height. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Two Suns: Micha turns her back to the opponent and back-flips twice towards them with her feet together, damaging them. Meter Burn adds a third back-flip kick. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Rushing Barrage: Micha runs towards her opponent and horizontally strikes her opponent with her clubs three times, twice with her right and once with her left. Meter Burn adds two additional macana strikes. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Slashing Scratches: Micha changes into her jaguar form and claws at her opponent twice, once with each front paw, then puts both paws together for a third, powerful slash, with claw marks appearing with each scratch. Afterwards, she shape-shifts back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Tumble Cat: Micha jumps towards her opponent, which becomes a pounce as she becomes her jaguar form halfway through, then rolls with them twice before throwing them to the other side of the arena and turning back into her human form. If close enough to the "wall" to the foe's right or left, this causes a wall-bounce. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Crosses her arms over her chest, dual macana clubs in hand, and closes her eyes * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Vertically strikes the opponent upwards with her dual clubs Micha backflips on her hands away from her opponent, then proceeds to shape-shift into her jaguar form and claw at her opponent six times in rapid succession. The princess finishes the Percute Ultimum by changing back to human form, putting her dual macana clubs together, crouching down for a split second, and, as she stands back up, whacking the defeated foe's head clean off their shoulders into the air for two seconds before jumping up and drop-kicking it at high velocity through their chest as their headless, still-standing body stumbles. Afterwards, Micha lands on her feet from the dropkick, spins counter-clockwise, and assumes a dynamic pose, holding a macana club in each hand, declaring, "I have shown you the power... of a princess!" Sequences Intro Micha descends, while in her jaguar form, onto all four of her paws, then turns back into a human and, taking her dual macana clubs out of her sash, says, "Should you assume me to be just your typical princess..." Afterwards, she takes one club and goes into her fighting stance, continuing, "You are incorrect!" Round Win Micha holsters her clubs in her sash, then crosses her arms under her breasts, saying, "Have you surrendered yet?", before re-drawing her weapons and going into her fighting stance again. Victory Did You Know? * In addition to being the voice actress of Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Micha's voice actress, Mae Whitman, previously voiced/physically portrayed Tinkerbell in Disney's Tinker Bell movie series, Little Suzy in Johnny Bravo, and Roxy Richter in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. * There is a Mel Gibson Ransom reference hidden somewhere in her final boss cutscene, and a Zootopia one in her ending. If you can find both movie references, you will get a free cookie. * It's not just Micha's kid brother, Huáscar, and her dad, the Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, appearing in her Quest Mode, you can see her mom, Coya Rahua Ocllo (although she doesn't have any lines whatsoever), as well! * Reality Ensues in her final boss cutscene vs. Damoclus, in which he mentions the Spanish conquest of the Incan Empire, which will happen about three decades after the events of this game. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Micha-710183923 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MGW characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters